Odyssey of a Maelstrom
by IgnisHeart
Summary: Naruto wakes up on the shores of Uzushiogakure with no memory of who he is or how he got there. Now, as tensions between villages increase, he must survive a war, falling in love and a dangerous power locked inside of him. Will he succeed? Naru/Kushi
1. Chapter 1

**Odyssey of a Maelstrom**

Chapter I

Boy on the Shore

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking'_

_Memories_

"**Bijū Speaking"**

I will tell you now rather than later that this story will be novel length, spanning a grand total of 36 chapters roughly, plus an epilogue. Also, Naruto will develop differently than he did in the original timeline because of growing up in a time of war. That said; the story is divided into a total of seven, that's right, SEVEN arcs, plus the epilogue. The arcs are the following.

I-Settling in the Land of the Whirling Tides

II-Taking Root in the Hidden Leaf

III-The Third Great War

IV-The Promise, Rescue Kushina

V- Resolve of Flames

VI-Nomination of the Fourth Hokage

VII-The Longest Day, October 10th

Epilogue

As you can see, it's going to be a long story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Uzumaki Arashi was a man whose name was known by many. He was born halfway through the First Shinobi War and tossed into the battle at a young age. He was a Genin by the age of six, Chûnin by eight, and Jōnin soon after. He quickly learned of the world's harshness, and because of this, he spent his time developing seal after seal to help the war effort. Eventually, he was selected to apprentice under Uzumaki Rei, the Uzumaki clan head. Under Rei, Arashi's sealing skills grew at an astounding rate, leading him to develop the seal that wiped out Sora no Kuni.

While Arashi was apprenticed under Rei, he met the love of his life, Uzumaki Kagami. Rei-sensei was heading to Konoha to help on the front lines and had tasked Arashi with guarding his daughter. He was afraid that enemy forces might try to capture her and hold her hostage in order to force the Uzumakis to pull out of the war.

It shocked him that he was trusted with such an important task, but nonetheless he promised to do his best and was shortly introduced to Kagami. Words couldn't begin to describe what he felt when he saw her. She had crimson red hair the shade of blood, smooth pale skin that seemed to glow in the light, and her eyes were the most stunning shade of violet he'd ever seen. Needless to say, he was instantly smitten by her, and his feelings only intensified as he got to know her. Eventually he had to tell her how he felt, and to his surprise, she felt the same. It was the happiest moment of his life.

When the war finally came to an end, he was revered for his accomplishments, so he decided to take a leap of faith. Arashi approached Rei and asked for his permission to marry his daughter, explaining their feelings for one another and promising to do everything to make Kagami happy. To his surprise and Kagami's joy, Rei agreed. They were husband in wife in a month and the new clan heads within a year. The only thing missing was a child of their own, and soon enough Kagami gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

It had been four years since then, and he'd been receiving reports which made him worry that another war was on the horizon. Ame was in the midst of a civil war that had been raging uninterrupted since the second war ended. Also, rumors had begun to spread about the disappearance of the Sandaime Kazekage, and Suna was sending out search parties to locate him. It was all worrisome.

'_Then there was the sudden appearance of that boy on our border.'_

Reports had reached him the other day that the border patrol had returned early, carrying an injured person to the hospital. At first, he thought the boy was a Kiri spy (since Kiri had been trying to steal their sealing techniques since the last war) who'd washed ashore after getting caught in the whirlpools surrounding the island. But when he questioned the team, he was surprised to learn that the boy was barely a year older than his own daughter.

However, the fact that he was a child didn't stop Arashi from being suspicious of the boy. It was quite possible this boy, despite his age, was a spy for another village – most likely Kiri because he was found on the eastern shore. But since reports from his spies stated that Mist had recently begun killing off people with blood limits, it was equally possible that he was a refugee trying to escape.

Before Arashi could ponder further, a knock was heard at his door.

"Enter," Arashi said, turning his attention to the person entering his office. She had long, dark red hair tied into a braid in front of her face and stunning emerald green eyes, while her attire consisted of a white silk kimono worn over a plain black shirt and pants.

"Ah, Miko-san, what can I do for you?" Arashi asked.

"I decided to let you know that our little guest has woken up," Miko replied.

Arashi frowned; Miko was the chief of the medical staff of the village and an old friend of him and Kagami. Because of this, he'd seen fit to place her as the doctor looking over the boy brought in by the patrol. "I thought he was supposed to be unconscious for another week?"

Miko nodded. "That was the original assumption, but oddly enough, almost all of the injuries he had upon arrival have healed overnight. The only injuries that remain are the more serious ones, and even those are almost done healing."

Arashi's frown deepened. An increased healing factor… that was a surprise. He knew of a clan that possessed a technique that granted an increased healing rate. But from the report he received, the boy didn't have any of the physical signs that would show he's from that particular clan. In fact, the only other people he knew who had a healing factor like this were the…

"Jinchūriki…" he muttered.

"What was that sir?" Miko asked.

Arashi opened his eyes and returned his focus back to Miko. "Nothing, nothing at all," He said. "Is he able to have visitors? I'd like to speak with him if possible."

Miko looked at Arashi oddly before nodding. "Although he is still recovering, his injuries aren't severe enough for visitors to be refused. I don't see any reason why you couldn't speak to him."

Arashi nodded. "Thank you Miko-san. You are dismissed; I'll see you at the hospital shortly."

Miko nodded her head and bowed before making her way through the office doors.

* * *

"No. I'm not eating it. No way!" a young five-year-old boy groaned.

"Come on! You have to eat something if you want to get better."

"I'll eat something as soon as you give me actual food. That slop does not qualify as food," The boy explained before giving the nurse a glare.

Honestly, what part of "I won't eat it" didn't this girl understand? She'd been trying to serve him…whatever it was, for the past two hours and he was getting fed up with it. He'd woken up in a strange place on a strange bed with no idea how he got there, and the first thing they tried to do was feed him something that looked like disguised animal droppings. Did they take him for an idiot?

"But you said you were hungry! If that's true, then why won't you eat it? I even made it myself!" The nurse whined, giving the boy a puppy dog expression.

The boy's glare only increased in intensity. The nurse forcefully suppressed a shudder. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a child, she was sure that she would have broken under his gaze.

"Am I interrupting something nurse?"

At the sound of the voice both of the room's occupants jumped from their respective spots in surprise. The boy was the first to recover and turned his glare on the person who startled him. He was an older male dressed in a black robe and red body armor. His eyes were dark green, while his shoulder-length hair was dark red with a few streaks of grey.

"Who's the old man?" The boy finally asked, only to receive a smack across the back of his head from the nurse.

"Brat, show some respect. The man before you is Uzumaki Arashi, leader of Uzushiogakure," The nurse explained before bowing. "Hello Arashi-sama. What brings you here?"

Arashi chuckled lightly before motioning for the woman to stop bowing. "That's quite enough, Kiyone-chan. I've known you since you were a baby, so there's no need for you to bow to me. As for why I'm here, I asked Miko-san to inform me of when our guest woke up. There were some things I wished to ask him if possible."

Kiyone blushed before nodding her head and leaving the room. Once Arashi heard the door shut completely, he took a single piece of paper from his robe with various symbols written on it and placed it on the door. A second later, it glowed a dull blue before spreading across the whole door.

"There we go, that should give us some privacy," Arashi muttered before turning his attention back towards the boy behind him.

Arashi had to admit, the child certainly was unique. Spiky, dark brown hair, slightly tanned skin and golden yellow eyes. It was painfully obvious that the boy wasn't from Whirlpool, whose natives usually had red hair and violet eyes. But that just meant that it was more likely he was from the Mist.

'_Well, we'll just have to see and find out more won't we?'_ Arashi thought taking a seat beside the bedridden brunette.

The boy watched Arashi as he took a seat with no small amount of unease. He remembered his conversation with the nurse earlier, saying that someone would be coming by to ask him a few questions and it would be best not to lie.

The boy opened his mouth to speak, only to find himself cut off as his stomach let out a loud rumble. The boy's face turned bright red from embarrassment and he started to wish he'd eaten the so-called food from earlier, only to be pleasantly surprised when the man before him reached into his robe and pulled out a small scroll with the kanji for 'lunch' written on it. As it was unrolled, the boy noticed another array of strange writing, and he was shocked when a bunch of food suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Arashi couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's wonder over a simple storage seal. If he had any doubts that the boy wasn't a spy, they were quickly vanishing upon seeing his reaction. Seeing the boy's hungry look, Arashi quickly pulled out an empty bento before filling it with a little bit of his lunch.

"Here, you must be hungry," Arashi said, offering the extra bento to the boy.

The boy looked at Arashi in shocked before nodding his head and taking the offered food. Muttering his thanks, the boy immediately began to dig in with gusto, finishing the food in record time before asking for more. This repeated several more times before the boy finally lay back on the bed with his stomach full.

"Thanks," the boy sighed contently.

Arashi chuckled. "It's no problem. You were hungry, so it's only natural that you'd want to eat. If I knew that you were that hungry, I would have brought more food for myself. As it is, I'll have to wait until I get home to eat something today."

The boy blushed, embarrassed that he'd eaten the man's lunch for the day.

"Sorry," The boy muttered while looking away.

"Don't be. As I said, you were hungry, so I fed you," Arashi said, earning a grateful smile from the boy. "But if it's not too much trouble, I'd like for you to answer some questions of mine as thanks for feeding you."

The boy didn't respond immediately, instead seeming to go over what Arashi asked of him. After several minutes passed, the boy nodded his head in acquiescence.

Arashi smiled. "Thank you, now first I'd like to ask if you could tell me how you managed to wash up on our shores. I have a few ideas, but I'd like to hear it from you if possible."

The boy frowned before closing his eyes in thought. "I…don't really remember. My memory is a bit fuzzy aside from a few bits and pieces. I told the nurse this, and she says that it might be from the concussion." The boy opened his eyes and gave a weak smile. "Sorry if I can't be of much help."

Arashi shook his head. "Don't be, I figured that might be the case from the doctor's report on your injuries. I'd like it if you could tell me what you do remember. It's possible that talking about it will help you remember more."

The boy sighed. "Ok…I'll try."

Over the next half-hour, the boy proceeded to tell him what he could recall about his appearance in the ocean near Uzushio's shores. He explained how he remembered being on a boat, sailing somewhere he couldn't recall. Everything seemed to be going fine until the ship suddenly caught fire, and a man wearing an orange mask suddenly appeared amidst the flames. Not long after that, he remembered the man making a dash for him, along with a sudden feeling of weightlessness before everything went black.

During this, Arashi merely sat back and listened, occasionally stopping him to ask a question or two, but otherwise stayed quiet during the story. When the boy finished speaking, he didn't say anything first, instead choosing to go over what he heard in his head and trying to decide on a course of action.

From what he could gather, it seemed like the boy was indeed a refugee from Kiri heading to Uzu to seek asylum from the genocide that was occurring in the country. But sometime during the trip, Kiri forces had caught up to him in an attempt to kill him before they reached the border. If that was the case, then this boy had managed to drift from the middle of Kiri waters, through Uzu's whirlpools and onto their shores. Either the boy had the devil's luck, or Arashi was missing something important.

Finally, after a tense fifteen minutes of silence, Arashi spoke, asking the one question that hadn't been answered during the boy's story.

"Boy, do you at least remember your name?" Arashi asked.

At first he received no answer and Arashi began to think he'd forgotten this name as well before the boy finally mumbled quietly. Arashi almost missed what he said.

"Naruto….my name is Naruto."

* * *

Well, there it is the first chapter of my new story and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as much as I did. Let me know what you think. Was it good? Bad? Ok? Criticism is welcome, and I'll appreciate your honesty.

(This story is Beta-ed by T.D. Sugoi. Beta chapter posted 08-30-10 7:07 pm)

Till next time!


	2. UPDATE, OMAKE and AN

Hey everyone I'm back and kicking. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I had a bunch of issues hit me one after another that it kept me back. First my computer caught a virus that kept coming back and it blocked me from all my programs so I eventually had to reformat my computer. Then, because of this I lost all my story outlines at once which set me back a great deal. Following that, I had final exams for senior year at high school and a very trying summer full with friends and family each going their own ways. I eventually got a job and began working on a rough outline from my stories again before another virus got on my computer and corrupted all my files. Reformatted again but was shipping out to basic training two weeks from then so I had to pack and get ready for that.

From there it kind of blurs together. Two months of basic training followed immediately by another 3 months of learning the basics for my job. I then spent a month back home with family and got a newer laptop to replace my old one which unfortunately didn't have Microsoft word pre-installed. Even if it didn't I wasn't writing cause I hadn't seen family for almost five months and they took precedence over writing.

Eventually though I had to report to my first base which is halfway around the world, and I've since spent the last four months settling and continuing the training for my job writing what I could when I got a chance before Microsoft word started acting up again, which I have now just fixed.

So, all in all, I'm happy to say I'm back with plenty of news which maybe good or bad depending on your point of view.

First are my stories (current and in waiting). If you read my profile some of you may recognize these while others may not, so I'll post the summery along with the title and categories.

_Naruto/Fairy Tail_ -**The Magic of One**: Fairy Tail is home to many unique and powerful mages, such as Gildarts, and even a few rising stars such as Erza the Titania and the Demon Mirajane. But it is also home to another Mage, a boy whose own past is as much a mystery to himself as anyone else. His name is Naruto...and this is his story. Naruto/?

This is not going to happen. I'm sorry to those who were looking forward to it, but I don't even remember the idea anymore. Maybe if I remember it later I will, but as of now no.

_Naruto_ - **Odyssey of a Maelstrom**: With no memory, Naruto winds up outside the borders of Uzushiogakure and unknowingly changes the course of history itself. Surviving a war, falling in love and learning about his past along with a dangerous power. Will things turn out better? Or worse?. Naruto/Kushina

This will happen. However, due to the number of revelations in the series (Tobi being Obito for one) I can't continue with the original plot for this story. But never fear, for I will be doing a complete overhaul of the story and the events inside it. Personally, I think you'll like the new one more.

_Naruto/Rosario Vampire_ -**Hunted**: Mizuki killed Iruka and caught up Naruto before using Iruka's face to lie further to Naruto, causing him to snap and kill Mizuki and run off with the Scroll of Seals. Tired, wiry and severely injured by ANBU while running, he is found two of Fairy Tails most powerful agents, Kuhlua and Akua Shuzen before being taken to Fairy Tail, eventually becoming another one of their elite. But eventually, the past will catch up. The question is, what will he do then? Naruto/Akua or Naruto/Kuhlua or Naruto/Akua/Kuhlua

This WILL happen, but right now it's in the back burner.

_Naruto_ -**The Meaning of Sacrifice**: How would things have changed if Naruto took being the Kyūbi container differently. Instead of viewing the fox as a burden he viewed it as a partner to help him grow stronger. What would change? What would stay the same? To what heights would Naruto reach accepting the responsibility and duty of a Jinchūriki? Maturing Naruto. Pairing Undecided.

Once again, due to various manga revelations this will be changed, but not as much as Odyssey of a Maelstrom.

Naruto -**Paradox**: While experimenting with the Hiraishin one, Naruto suddenly finds himself in the past during the time of the Warring Clans. To make matters worse, he arrives right in the middle of a fight between the Senju and the Uchiha. Sigh, he just can't catch a break can he?

This is GOING to happen. No if ands or buts. Not sure when however.

_Naruto_ -**Shinobi**: "Whether it was god's will or just dumb luck, I'm not going to waste my second chance to stop you...Madara." Shortly after losing to Madara and the Kyūbi extraction, Naruto finds himself waking up on the shores of Nami no Kuni, the place his journey began. Now he must survive in a hostile environment, with no past and no allegiance with two goals in mind. The reformation of the Shinobi Alliance and the end of Uchiha Madara.

No. Just…no. To many clichés with the same premise for me to do this in good conscious. Really, I'd like to a be a LITTLE original.

_Naruto _-**I Don't Have Time for This**: During the confrontation with Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, Naruto manages to make out the seals for the summoning jutsu. Naruto being Naruto, tries to use the jutsu to summon a giant animal like Orochimaru to help. Sadly, things don't go as planned. Uzumaki Naruto meet Namikaze Naruto. Wait, what!? Time travel...sort of.

Yes, yes and YES! Dear god, the amount of fun I'll be having with this is just too good to pass up. This is intended to be a little more lighthearted than my other fics, so this will be one I hope to update frequently.

_Naruto/Bleach_ -**Who Are You**: Naruto has always been a little...odd. Talking to people who weren't there, smiling that creepy smile of his and several other...oddities. But when a strange woman comes to town that seems to know Naruto, well, it seems that she brings with her all sorts of trouble. For Naruto that is. Naruto/Rangiku

This is up in the air. I'll probably make it depending on how many people wish to see this made.

_Naruto_ - **God of Flash**: During the Forbidden Scroll incident, Naruto didn't just steal the Scroll of Seals but the only remaining copy of Minato's _Hiraishin_ kunai. In darkness of that night, Konoha's greatest technique is brought back as Naruto strives to live up the legacy left by the Fourth. Earning himself the title as Konoha's God of Flash. Smarter/Stronger Naruto. Naruto/possible harem.

Thought about it and decided to change the plot. I just don't feel like making him a mini-Minato despite how much of a badass he was in the series during his brief show time.

_Naruto_**-****Seed of the Leaf:**When Kakashi dumps Naruto to train Sasuke, someone unexpected offers to train Naruto for the month. A man by the name of Shimura Danzo. How will Naruto turn out when he is taught by the man who stood opposite to Sarutobi's beliefs? Strong/Smart Naruto, Naruto/?. Inspired by Kenchi618's The Sealed Kunai

Yes. Just because of the fact I want to see how Naruto will turn out with a proper tutor during the months training for the Chūnin exams.

…

Jeez, that's a lot more than I thought it was. Oh well, there you have it. I'll be posting a poll soon after this is posted with a list of story ideas. Read through them and vote on the top three you want to see posted first. They, along with another story will be the new stories put up first. I'll keep the Original Odyssey of a Maelstrom posted for another two months. One month so people can see this AN and have a chance to vote, and another month so people can see the results and find the new stories when they're posted.

Now to fulfill requirements to keep this think posted without interference, an OMAKE!

But first the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway shape or form.

* * *

**OMAKE: That's Bullshit!**

* * *

Flames filled the area. The sound of people dying filled the air and amidst the chaos stood the bodies of the two people responsible. Madara and Obito Uchiha.

While opposite of them stood the lone hope of the war, and everyone's favorite hero, Uzumaki Naruto, wrapped in the cloak of his newest friend, Kurama the nine-tailed fox.

The two parties stood opposite of each other, Naruto glaring with silted red eyes while Madara and Obito starred impassively with their Sharingan and Rinnegan combo.

Speaking of which…

"Hold on, timeout!" Naruto suddenly called, making everything in the area freeze and fade into a staging area.

"What is it now Naruto?" a small unseemly director called.

"What is it now? I want to know the fuck this is? Why the FUCK do these pricks get the Rinnegan?" Our favorite blond shouted.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'm the main character and yet I'm facing off against two pricks with monkey eyes that already screw me over enough in the series. Now your god modding the shit out of them by saying that their eyes eventually evolve into the Rinnegan?" Naruto explained, looking for a explanation.

"Wha—"

"I mean, come on. First I'm barely holding Orochimaru with Kurama's power when I'm thirteen, Sasuke can actually damage him. Then there's the whole, losing at the Valley of the End despite me beating Gaara black and blue while the prick was swatted like a fly."

"Now wait a—"

"Then I go training for three years, learning how to uses Kurama's power among other things. But when I come back, I get my ass handed to me again by every guy with a monkey eye. Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi despite wielding power to level a mountain."

"But!"

"Then, I train my ass off and master the Rasengan to a higher level, but get cock blocked from using it because I hurt myself using it. While Sasuke not only kills off a weakened Orochimaru, but Itachi as well, before learning how to somehow control real lightning and even gain the Mangekyō Sharingan in the process before going and holding off four Kages and eventually killing Danzō."

"Well yes, but—"

"Now Sasuke's gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Tobi or Obito has the Rinnegan from Nagato, and now you're telling me that the Sharingan will eventually turn into the Rinnegan!? What's up with that?"

Silence filled the area as Naruto calmed down and the Director gained his bareings.

"Done now?" the Director asked. Seeing Naruto nod he continued. "Good. To awnser your question to why all this is the case, the answer is quite simple."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, you see, I just don't like you."

Silence. Then…

"That's some BULLSHIT!"

* * *

:P, well there you go. I hope you enjoyed that. Remember to keep an eye on my profile for the new poll and cast your vote for the stories you want to see. Till next time.

IgnisHeart


	3. POLL IS UP!

Just an FYI, The poll is up on my profile now. Like I said previously it will be up for two months. One month to gather the ballots, the other month to show the results so people can look forward to what's coming.


	4. POLL IS DONE

Well, I am happy to finally announce the winners of the poll. With a total tally of 48 votes coming into first place…

**Odyssey of a Maelstrom**!

Yep, can't say I didn't see it coming but it's still nice to see it's still so well received after two years. I'm still going over a lot of the finer details I had for the plot and changing something's so that it mixes more easily with what cannon has shown so far. But I should hopefully post the revamp within the next two months or sooner.

So with that said, coming in second place with a total tally of 28 votes…

**Paradox**!

Buwhahahahaha! Thank you for making this second place, this along with **I Don't Have Time For This** are both stories that I really what to do just for the sheer chaos I can see Naruto bring with his arrival to different timelines/dimensions. I'll start on an outline for this as soon as possible and will hopefully have the first chapter posted within the next month or two.

So who do you think won third place? Well, with a total tally of 20 votes the winner is…

A TIE! Yep, that's right a tie.

**No Hero** & **The True Heir** tied for third place. Shocking huh?

Well since they were so close I'm going to give you a treat, and no it's not both of the stories (yet). I'm going to be posting another poll for everyone to pick which one they want to see the most and while that going on; I'll post MY selection for a story.

**The Road to Destiny**!

Partly because I can, but mostly because I already have about as much of the outline done as I do for Odyssey of a Maelstrom and the idea might be my best one yet, even more so than Odyssey. Plus I really, really, really want to start working on it. Like NOW! So look out for these three upcoming posts along with a new poll to decide your third place winner.

_IgnisHeart_


End file.
